Hogwarts: Los merodeadores Segundo y Tercer Año
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Segundo y Tercer año con los merodeadores y estos chicos tenían muchas preguntas para esos años: ¿Remus tenía un problema grave? ¿A McGonagall le estallaría la vena de la sien algún día? ¿Los de Slytherin salían cada vez más tontos? ¿Evans se había vuelto más guapa? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en las aventuras más locas de los merodeadores!
1. Comienza un nuevo curso

1- Comienza un nuevo curso

El tren marchaba ya hacia el colegio de nuevo. El paisaje iba cambiando según iban mirando. Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, jugaban al snap explosivo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y todos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos, pues aún faltaba para la hora de la comida. En la puerta se asomó una chica de melena rubia recogida en dos coletas.

_ ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

_ Claro, pasa – afirmó James mirando a sus amigos por si estaban en desacuerdo, pero como ninguno dijo nada, ella se sentó cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Yo soy James, ellos son Sirius, Remus y Peter.

_ Encantada, aunque ya os conocía a algunos. Es difícil teniendo en cuenta que McGonagall se ha pasado el año quejándose de vosotros – se rio – Yo soy Marlene Hannaway.

_ ¡Ah, sí! Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara de algo – saltó Sirius – Pero, ¿y tus amigas? ¿No estabas con otras chicas?

_ Sí pero nos enfadamos bastante y no me llevaba mucho con ellas. Voy a ver, cuando lleguemos, a McGonagall para preguntar si hay alguna cama que quede libre o alguna manera de cambiarme de habitación.

_ Si mal no recuerdo, sí que hay una habitación que sobre una cama porque somos los mismos chicos que chicas y a nosotros nos sobra una – dijo Remus – No creo que haya ningún problema a menos que te lleves mal también con las chicas que les sobre la cama.

_ Con el resto ni no me llevo ni me llevo. No he hablado con todas – se encogió de hombros Marlene.

_ Estoy seguro de que les caerás bien – asintió Peter con fervor.

_ Muchas gracias chicos – sonrió ella – ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

_ Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

_ Normales, supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A la hora de la comida les interrumpió la señora del carrito y se sirvieron la comida, contentos.

Por fin, el tren paró en la estación de Hogsmade cuando empezaba a llover suavemente y como siempre el guardabosques empezó a llamar a los de primer año. Ellos siguieron a la otra marabunta de alumnos pensando en cómo sería el transporte. Enseguida vieron unos carruajes que se conducían solos y se montaron en uno, juntándose con tres alumnos de Hufflepuff, con los que se pusieron a hablar enseguida preguntándose qué habría de cena pues tenían hambre. Peter, que siempre tenía algo, sacó de sus bolsillos unas bolsas de patatas que compartió con el resto y fue algo que todos agradecieron pues tenían un poco de hambre.

El carruaje se paró y salieron corriendo para no mojarse mucho. Subieron las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor y McGonagall les mandó entrar a esperar a los alumnos de primero que iban a ser seleccionados. Los de Hufflepuff se separaron de ellos y los otros fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor a sentarse juntos.

Por fin vieron entrar a la profesora McGonagall seguida por los nuevos alumnos, entre los que Sirius vio a su hermano.

La profesora McGonagall les explicó lo que tenían que hacer y empezó con la lista. Según fueron avanzando, las cuatro mesas ya habían recibido unos cuantos alumnos nuevos.

_ Black, Regulus – llamó la profesora y Sirius levantó la vista de sus amigos.

_ Mmm... Otro Black... Creo que te pondré en... ¡Slytherin!

Vio a su hermano suspirar de alivio y como la casa de las serpientes aplaudía con fervor, sobre todo su prima Narcisa y el estúpido de Malfoy.

_ Al menos no tendré que soportarle – murmuró Sirius a James. Este sonrió.

Después de un buen tiempo, la selección terminó y la profesora se llevó el sombrero y la lista con ella. El director se levantó cuando ella volvió y se sentó.

_ Bien, bien... solo tengo que decir unas palabras... calabazas, fritos y zumos, muchas gracias – todos aplaudieron aunque muchos con cara extrañada pero se les pasó pronto porque enseguida apareció la comida y todos se pusieron a comer.

James observó durante un segundo a Remus para ver lo que se servía. Si hay algo que sí que había notado es que nunca comía carne y eso era algo muy raro ya que no podía ser vegetariano si comía pescado, así que ¿por qué no comía carne? Se acercó con disimulo a Sirius cuando su otro amigo empezó a hablar con Peter.

_ Te dije que no comía carne – dijo en un susurro.

_ Ya lo veo, es que no me había dado cuenta nunca – se disculpó Sirius – Tenemos que seguir buscando en la biblioteca, deber haber alguna manera de averiguar lo que nos esconde.

James asintió con la cabeza. En un rato, la comida desapareció y el director se volvió a levantar con una sonrisa.

_ Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al colegio de magia y hechicería. Espero que este año todos aprendáis muchas cosas y consigáis puntos para vuestra ahora casa, donde estaréis por siete años. Ahora, un aviso a los nuevos: Para que todos sepáis, ningún alumno debe estar en el bosque prohibido debido a que podrían correr un grave peligro. Segundo, deben tener en cuenta y algunos antiguos alumnos deberían recordarlo, que no está permitido hacer magia entre clase y clase por los pasillos del castillo y menos hacer hechizos a otros alumnos. Creo que el resto de normas podrán decíroslas vuestros prefectos o jefes de casa perfectamente. Ahora, todos a la cama.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron, como bien se dio cuenta Remus, a los nuevos prefectos. Subieron las escaleras junto con los de Ravenclaw hasta que estos se separaron por un lado y ellos se dirigieron hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

_ Santo y seña – pidió.

_ Copa de vino – dijo el prefecto.

_ Ante mi canto estalla – asintió ella y les dejó paso.

James y Sirius aguantaron la risa por la nueva contraseña. Por mucho que ella lo intentara, no rompería nunca nada de cristal. Se despidieron de Marlene y ellos subieron arriba.

Marlene había subido no solo para escuchar la contraseña sino también para bajar a la sala común sus cosas. Ahora se dirigía al despacho de su profesora y llamó.

_ Adelante.

_ Hola profesora- saludó Marlene con una sonrisa – El último mes del año pasado le dije que quería hablar con usted sobre mis habitaciones pero me respondió que estábamos acabando ya el curso y que aguantase hasta el final.

_ Sí, supongo que para cambiarse por su descontento – Marlene asintió – No se mueva de aquí entonces, volveré enseguida – abrió la puerta y salió de su propio despacho.

Se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y entró. Subió las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas y llamó a una de las puertas y entró.

_ Señoritas, ¿sería posible que vinieran conmigo un momento?

_ Sí, claro – respondieron ellas ajustándose el camisón o el pijama y poniéndose una bata por encima. Violet se preguntó para que sería y le susurró a Emmeline si recordaba algo malo que hubieran hecho. Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

Salieron de la habitación junto con la profesora y bajaron con ella, siguiéndola extrañadas.

_ Entren, por favor – invitó ella en cuanto llegaron a su despacho. Las cuatro pasaron dentro y vieron a Marlene dando vueltas por el despacho y que se giró para mirarlas. Lily se dio cuenta que era de Gryffindor – Señorita Hannaway le presento a la señorita Evans, la señorita Harris, la señorita Vance y la señorita Russell. Ellas son las únicas a las que las sobra una cama. Señoritas, la señorita Hannaway está interesada en cambiar de habitación debido a los problemas que tiene con sus compañeras. A ella le gustaría saber si la dejaríais estar con vosotras o si no os importa que se una.

_ Yo no veo ningún problema, a mí no me importa – dijo Emmeline. Todas se encogieron de hombros y le dieron la razón a su amiga.

_ ¡Genial, gracias! – agradeció Marlene – Podéis llamarme Marlene.

_ Yo soy Lily, ellas son Emmeline, Charlize y Violet – presentó Lily con una sonrisa.

_ Bien, entonces ya podéis iros – apremió McGonagall.

Las cinco asintieron y salieron del despacho para subir de nuevo hacia su sala común. Entraron dentro y ayudaron a Marlene a subir su baúl, su gato y el resto de sus cosas que metieron en su habitación.

_ Tu cama es esa de ahí – señaló Violet – Yo me voy a acostar y cuando me vayáis a despertar, corred las cortinas.

_ Ya lo sabemos Violet – resopló Charlize – Buenas noches a todas.

Al final todas se acostaron y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno se repartieron los horarios y después de ese fin de semana se dirigieron el lunes a su primera clase de astronomía en la que coincidían con Ravenclaw. Después de sus clases de la mañana, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron a comer.

_ Estoy agotado – suspiró James sentándose de golpe – Tres profesores y ya todos nos han mandado deberes. Nos quieren asesinar.

_ No seas exagerado James, la de astronomía nos ha dado una semana, Slughorn nos ha dado dos y el profesor Binns nos ha dado una – enumeró Remus – Podría ser peor.

_ Eh, Remus – le llamó Sirius por lo que este se giró para mirar a su otro amigo – ¿No pruebas estos filetes? Están deliciosos. Tanto comer pescado te va a afectar al cerebro.

_ No gracias, no me apetecen – negó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

_ Bueno, pues come algo de carne, Pomfrey dirá luego que no te alimentas. A uno se lo dijo, fíjate – comentó James – Venga, un trozo de filete no te va a hacer daño, ¿no?

_ Eh... – se sonrojó un poco. No sabía qué hacer, no podía negarse porque sospecharían pero ese trozo de filete le iba a sentar de pena. Finalmente cogió el tenedor que le ofrecía su amigo y se metió el filete en la boca para luego tragarlo casi al segundo – Está bien – dijo al final, pero siguió con su pescado.

Sirius suspiró pues pensaba que le pasaría algo y siguió comiendo y hablando con Peter que estaba a su lado mientras James le decía a Remus que no había sido para tanto. Remus no escuchaba demasiado, pues intentaba comer su pescado a toda prisa para salir corriendo del comedor y vomitar. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo pero debía contenerse. Cuando por fin terminó de comer el pescado, se disculpó de sus amigos y se fue tranquilamente del comedor.

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera, salió corriendo y viendo que no le daría tiempo a llegar a los servicios se dirigió a la enfermería para pedir mediante símbolos una palangana o algún lugar donde vomitar. Pomfrey le dio uno y de inmediato Remus vomitó.

_ ¿Tiene el estómago revuelto, señor Lupin? – le preguntó Pomfrey enarcando una ceja.

_ Más o menos – consiguió decir él. Tragó saliva cuando vio que ya no iba a vomitar más – Digamos que era la mejor opción.

_ ¿Qué ha comido, por Merlín? – preguntó ella como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarle la bronca.

_ Carne – susurró.

_ ¡Está usted loco! ¿No ve que no puede comer eso a menos que esté crudo? Y no me diga que lo comió crudo, porque por algo lo habrá vomitado.

_ Ya sé que no puedo comerlo, es que como he dicho era la mejor opción. Era eso o sospecharían de mí – dijo mirando hacia la pared y sentándose en una silla.

_ Quédese ahí hasta que se recupere y luego váyase a clase o lo que sea – suspiró ella y se dirigió a su oficina murmurando – Mira que comer carne hecha...

El timbre sonó al final indicando el comienzo del descanso de diez minutos y Remus se despidió para dirigirse a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Hamilton, uno nuevo. Por lo que había oído los profesores de esa asignatura no duraban más de dos años o siquiera duraban uno. Cuando llegó a clase divisó a sus amigos y fue a sentarse junto con Peter que estaba detrás de la mesa de Sirius y James.

_ Eh, Remus, ¿dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Sirius extrañado.

_ En la enfermería, el pescado no me sentó bien – inventó rápidamente.

Los dos amigos pronunciaron un sonido de cierto asombro y se giraron cuando oyeron entrar a alguien por la puerta que resultó ser el profesor. Este caminó hacia la mesa y justo en ese momento el timbre del principio de clase sonó.

Empezó a dar la clase y todos se pusieron a apuntar lo que decía. El timbre sonó y se dirigieron a la última clase de la tarde que era encantamientos y más tarde fueron a cenar. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la única clase de la noche que era transformaciones. Una vez que terminaron la última clase del lunes, se dirigieron todos a su sala común totalmente agotados del día tan largo que habían tenido.

Lily se sentó en un sofá junto con sus amigas. Había sido el día más largo que había tenido en años y eso que había tenido días peores en la escuela muggle los diez años que había estado. La verdad era que aun no teniendo que hacer matemáticas o cosas normales, seguía practicando en su tiempo libre para que no se le olvidara nada.

_ Mañana dicen que empiezan las pruebas de quidditch – comentó Violet – ¿Os importaría acompañarme, por favor?

_ ¿Para qué? – preguntó Lily interesada.

_ Pues para presentarme a las pruebas, por supuesto – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Me presentaré para cazadora.

_ Pensé que... – dijo entrecortada Charlize.

_ Charlize, Violet vuela muy bien y le gusta el quidditch, lo ha dicho cientos de veces – se sentó Emmeline cerca de ella –. Además, a todas nosotras no tiene porqué disgustarnos volar. Ya sabemos que Lily y tú no sois muy buenas en eso y no se os da bien, pero si a Violet le gusta...

_ No es que no quiera que juegue, es solo que me sorprendió – se excusó ella.

_ Yo iré, de todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer – dijo sin importancia Marlene.

_ ¡Tenemos muchos deberes! ¿Cómo que no tienes mucho que hacer? – se quejó la pelirroja – Yo lo siento Violet, pero yo prefiero hacer mis deberes e investigaciones pero te deseo suerte.

_ Yo tengo que practicar con los encantamientos y las transformaciones del año pasado. Que haya aprobado no significa que este año lo haga – se disculpó Charlize.

_ Puedo permitirme un día de ir, además no estará mal tomar un poco de aire – aceptó Emmeline.

_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Estoy deseando que llegue mañana! ¿Quiénes creéis que se presentarán?

_ Muchos chicos, fijo – sonrió Emmeline

_ Creo que oí que James Potter y Sirius Black se iban también a presentar – dijo Marlene, aunque sabía que era cierto – No estoy segura.

_ Espero que se caigan de las escobas entonces – dijo Lily y empezó a reír como una maléfica.

_ ¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Marlene.

_ No hagas mucho caso a Lily, se la pasará enseguida, no te preocupes – dijo sin importancia Violet – Yo espero que me admitan.

James se sentó en un sillón y bostezó un poco. Tenía muchas ganas de irse a la cama y dormir durante años o siglos. Tanto Remus como Peter estaban haciendo deberes a pesar de la cantidad de bostezos que lanzaba este último. Sirius le dio un codazo y le susurró que si iban ahora a la biblioteca a seguir con su búsqueda. James sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de levantarse y responder muy bajo que irían esa noche con la capa invisible. Sirius aceptó y decidió subir a las habitaciones. No mucho después James se levantó y antes de subir, fue a preguntar a sus amigos si iban a subir.

_ Sí, por favor. Líbrame de Remus, me quiere matar – pidió Peter.

_ No exageres Peter, solo intento ayudarte – suspiró Remus pero al ver que su amigo se había levantado y ya se dirigía a las escaleras, decidió él también subir y entró en la habitación donde encontró a Peter ya tumbado en su cama y a sus otros dos amigos vistiéndose para ponerse el pijama. Dejó sus cosas en su baúl y decidió vestirse también.

_ Buenas noches chicos – se despidió Remus.

_ Buenas noches – susurraron todos y se acostaron.

Remus se dio la vuelta preocupado, estaba seguro que tramaban algo pero tendría que esperar a que pasara.

La noche cayó sobre el castillo y la sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco y con la puerta aún abierta, vieron como la luz de la chimenea se apagaba lentamente. Es entonces cuando Sirius y James se levantaron de la cama en silencio.

Según confirmó el oído de Remus, alguno de los dos revolvía el baúl con cierta desesperación.

_ James, si sigues así, medio castillo se enterará de que estamos despiertos – susurró Sirius un poco enfadado.

_ Perdona, es que no encuentro mi capa... – se disculpó revolviendo más en silencio – ¡Ah, aquí está! ¡Vámonos!

Remus les oyó salir y se incorporó un poco. ¿Debería seguirles? Quizás no fuera importante además de que no tenía una capa invisible y podrían pillarle, así que decidió volver a tumbarse e intentar dormir.

Mientras James y Sirius habían ido hacia la biblioteca y buscaban con una lámpara encendida algún libro que les pudiera ayudar a averiguar que les escondía su amigo. Debía de ser muy grave para que no les contase nada y no confiase en ellos. Removían libros en busca de títulos sobre criaturas mágicas o sobrenaturales a ver si así conseguían algo. Estuvieron un buen tiempo mirando un libro tras otro hasta que James exclamó en bajo y Sirius levantó la vista del libro que estaba revisando.

_ Creo que he encontrado algunas de las características de Remus, escucha: _"Los hombres lobo se caracterizan por convertirse una vez al mes en luna llena en lobos muy grandes durante los tres días que dura la luna. Durante esa estancia el hombre lobo es irracional y puede hacer daño a humanos pero no animales. Cuando termina la luna llena, el licántropo vuelve a su forma humana, algo agotado y hambriento, por lo que durante una buena semana tienen cierta tendencia a querer comer carne fresca con más frecuencia. Sin embargo, los hombres lobo no pueden comer carne hecha en ningún aspecto". –_ leyó a toda prisa James - ¡Vivimos con un hombre lobo, bien! – saltó de alegría.

Sirius le miró con una ceja alzada.

_ ¡Oh, Merlín, vivimos con un hombre lobo! – dijo James impresionado.

_ ¿Te falta un poco de cerebro, eh? – le dio con un libro Sirius que enseguida se puso a guardar – Pobre Remus, con razón no quería decirnos nada.

_ Pero somos sus amigos, lo natural sería que confiase un poco más en nosotros – se quejó James en un susurro.

_ James, si tú fueras un hombre lobo, ¿querrías que medio mundo lo supiera? ¿Te imaginarías que tus amigos lo comprenderían si todo el mundo huye de ti? – preguntó Sirius

_ Supongo que no – aceptó este al fin – Volvamos a la habitación, antes de que se nos haga tarde o antes de que nos pillen.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y dejando los libros en su sitio, se pusieron la capa, apagaron la luz y salieron de la biblioteca en silencio. No sabrían decir cómo, pero llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda sin ningún problema exceptuando porque esta intentó averiguar donde se habían ido pero como le repitieron la contraseña varias veces tuvo que dejarles pasar y ellos subieron a su habitación respirando por fin. Los dos se tumbaron cada uno en su cama y se durmieron casi al segundo.

 **& && ¿Cuántos me habéis echado de menos? Yo os he echado mucho de menos jajajajaja. Bueno, he estado de exámenes, de vacaciones, sin línea, sin cable para cargar el portátil... Unas vacaciones moviditas, vamos jajajaj**

 **Por fin, os traigo esto. Había prometido que lo iba a poner en navidad y ya me veis... En fin, juro que trataba de cumplir con lo prometido pero la universidad es majísima, los profesores más... Así que bueno, podéis matarles por mí, os lo agradeceré mucho xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este trozo, como siempre comentad y añadid... lo mismo de siempre!**

 **Muchos saludos a todos y felices días ;) &&&**


	2. Hombres lobo y quiddich

2 - Hombres lobo y quiddich

Al día siguiente al despertar, fueron a desayunar. Sirius y James se pusieron de acuerdo a contarle a Peter primero lo que ellos habían descubierto o creían haber descubierto e intentar sacar el tema más tarde con Remus. Como en el desayuno estaban muy cansados no dijeron nada pero esperaron a la hora del almuerzo para hablar con Peter. James se puso a entretener a Remus con unas dudas que tenía de las clases que habían tenido y Sirius habló con Peter.

_ ¿Entonces pensáis que es un hombre lobo? Eso da un poco de miedo si es cierto. Y es difícil de creer, es muy agradable – atinó a decir Peter—. ¿Y si hace daño...

_ Dudo que haga daño a alguien por cómo es, ya has dicho que es agradable. Además, en parte debe ser divertido... tres noches de juerga – dijo Sirius pensativo.

_ De todas formas, a lo mejor no lo es – avisó Peter.

_ Estamos seguros de que sí. Las estadísticas hablan por sí solas. Lunas llenas, carne cruda... – enumeró Sirius -. Tiene que ser eso. Si no, no me explico.

_ Supongo que tienes razón – suspiró Peter –. ¿Y cómo le introducimos el tema?

_ Ya veremos, se nos ocurrirá algo. Hablaremos con él antes de la hora de comer de una forma u otra – se encogió de hombros.

Peter asintió y volvieron con sus amigos para resolver dudas entre todos.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana, se acercaron a Remus y le dijeron que antes de que se fueran a comer, tenían que hablar con él de algo muy importante.

Remus tragó saliva algo nervioso pero se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

_ Sabemos tu secreto – dijo James sin más sin poder aguantarse.

_ ¿Qué secreto? – trató Remus de comportarse lo menos nervioso posible.

_ Bueno... a ver, esto es muy difícil – dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza –. Es que siempre te ibas todos los meses, investigamos un poco y tal...

Remus se iba poniendo más pálido de lo normal, esperando que no hubiesen descubierto lo que estaba pensando.

_ Sabemos que eres un hombre lobo – soltó James a toda velocidad, evitando que alguien más le oyese.

Remus no supo cómo reaccionar y se apoyó contra la pared sin atreverse a decir nada. Sus amigos interpretaron eso como una afirmación de la frase de James e intentaron averiguar los pensamientos que se le pasaban al hombre lobo, aunque con la mirada perdida que tenía, no sabían decir si estaba presente.

_ ¿Os vais a ir, no? – consiguió decir Remus después de cinco minutos. Todos le miraron con una ceja alzada, sin saber a qué se refería y Remus prosiguió –. Vosotros mismos habéis dicho qué soy, por lo que deberíais estar corriendo diciéndoselo a todo el colegio o algo así.

_ ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? – alcanzó a decir James, a lo que Remus se sorprendió, pues parecía enfadado –. Somos tus amigos y compañeros de cuarto. No vamos a irnos a ninguna parte, pero si crees que somos tan malos amigos como para decir o hacer eso, puedes ir yéndote.

Remus se puso muy colorado por lo que había dicho James y se avergonzó por haber pensado eso de ellos, aunque seguía sorprendiéndole que se lo estuviesen tomando tan bien.

_ Lo siento – atinó a decir Remus –. Es que... nadie estaría... soy un hombre lobo... – no sabía cómo seguir y al rato suspiró, pensando que jamás le perdonarían por ello y que había perdido a los únicos amigos de su vida por haber sido tan tonto -. Mejor me voy a comer, ya me la he cargado bastante.

_ ¡Remus, espera! – dijo Sirius y éste se paró. James se acercó hasta él a lo que el resto le imitó -. Los amigos se perdonan y tú te lo mereces, a pesar de lo que pienses.

Remus bajó los hombros aliviado y bastante más alegre y se dieron un pequeño abrazo en grupo.

_ Ahora vayamos a comer o moriré de hambre – dijo James saltando por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

Todos asintieron y hablaron de cosas banales, como que después de la hora de Artes Oscuras, se podían presentar los que quisieran para las pruebas de quidditch y tanto Sirius como James querían presentarse. Los otros dos dijeron que irían a las gradas a verles y Peter preguntó a qué se iban a presentar.

_ Yo voy a presentarme como cazador pero aquí el señor James "tengo una buena vista" Potter, dice que se va a presentar de buscador – respondió Sirius a lo que James le sacó la lengua.

Los otros dos sonrieron y una vez terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a su clase de Defensa. Esta vez dieron algo de teoría y no lo agradecieron demasiado debido a que el profesor, por muy bueno que fuese en la práctica, no sabía explicar muy bien la teoría y se estaba haciendo de lo más aburrido.

Por suerte, las dos horas acabaron rápido y pudieron salir del castillo hacia las gradas donde siempre se celebraba el quidditch y al que el año pasado casi ni tuvieron tiempo de ver por culpa en general de los castigos de McGonagall.

—Ya veréis... va a ser el mejor espectáculo de vuestras vidas —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Ha sido una suerte que tres jugadores del equipo de quidditch fueran del séptimo año.

—Ya te digo —afirmó James—. Bueno, deseadnos suerte.

Sirius y James se dirigieron al centro del campo, donde se encontraban la mayoría de gente y Remus y Peter subieron a las gradas junto con otro montón de gente que se encontraba ahí para ver las pruebas. Entre las chicas, reconocieron a Marlene que se había sentado con ellos en el tren y a Emmeline, del año pasado.

—Hola chicas —saludó Remus acercándose a ellas algo colorado y Marlene les saludó invitándoles a sentarse junto con ellas —. ¿A quién conocéis que se presente?

— Violet —señaló Emmeline a una chica de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta—. Vosotros supongo que venís para ver a Potter y Black.

Remus y Peter asintieron. Estuvieron hablando un rato con ellas hasta que oyeron como llamaban a su amigo Sirius y dirigieron sus miradas al centro del campo.

El capitán que era golpeador, mandó al otro cazador que se pasaran la quaffle entre ellos y dijo a la guardiana que se pusiera en las porterías. Después dijo a Sirius que tratase de marcar y que tenía cinco intentos. De ellos, Sirius consiguió marcar tres.

Varios alumnos y alumnas se presentaron después de Sirius para lo mismo pero ninguno llegó a marcar a la guardiana más de dos a excepción de Violet, la amiga de las chicas, que llegó a marcar los mismos que él.

Una vez terminadas las pruebas de cazador y sin mencionar quienes habían sido nombrados jugadores, pasó el turno de los buscadores en la que sólo se presentaban tres.

El capitán soltó la snitch y mandó a los tres que la buscaran. El que la cazase, tendría el puesto.

Después de unos quince o veinte minutos siguiendo o intentando seguir los movimientos de los tres, Remus y Peter vieron como James bajaba hacia el campo con una amplia sonrisa. En su mano izquierda, tenía atrapada a la diminuta pelota.

—Bien, perfecto —gritó el capitán una vez bajaron todos—. Potter, eres nuestro nuevo buscador. Y en cuanto a los nuevos dos cazadores serán Harris y Black. El primer partido será la segunda semana de octubre contra Slytherin y el primer entrenamiento será mañana a la misma hora. Os podéis ir.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse y empezaron a abandonar el campo.

Enseguida Remus y Peter seguidos de las chicas, bajaron para dar la enhorabuena a sus amigos.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde y se acercaba la hora de la cena, decidieron dirigirse al Gran Comedor para cenar.

—¡Ha sido fantástico! —iba diciendo James mientras se servía la cena—. El de tercero estuvo a punto de coger la snitch pero ésta le esquivó, pasó por mi lado y en un acto reflejo... ¡zas! ¡La había cazado!

Remus sonrió mientras se servía el pescado y las verduras mientras el resto se llenaban el plato tanto como podían.

Sirius observó de reojo a su amigo y recordó una cosa.

—A propósito Remus, esta noche tenemos pensado hacer algo y queremos que vengas con nosotros con la capa —mencionó Sirius.

—Pero los cuatro...

—Peter se quedará en la habitación, tiene demasiado sueño —señaló James a su otro amigo que comía a toda prisa y que bostezaba cada cierto tiempo—. ¿Qué dices, vienes?

Remus se mordió con disimulo el labio inferior y suspiró. Asintió con la cabeza y a sus amigos se les iluminó la cara.

—Va a ser genial, ya verás —dijo Sirius.

Remus no estaba tan seguro de ello pero prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron junto con algunos alumnos a la sala de su casa, fueron a la última clase del día y cuando terminaron, subieron para cambiarse de ropa. Peter les deseó suerte y se durmió al segundo.

Los tres se pusieron a jugar a las cartas y hablaron durante un rato hasta que consideraron que todos se habrían ido ya a la cama. Fue entonces cuando James extrajo de su baúl la capa invisible y los tres bajaron a la sala común en silencio.

Una vez abajo, James pasó la capa por ellos y salieron de la sala, despertando a la Señora Gorda por el camino que preguntó quién había ahí pero que no obtuvo respuesta.

Con cuidado y sin necesidad de encender la varita, bajaron las escaleras hasta encontrarse en la puerta principal.

Remus, preguntándose a dónde le llevarían sus amigos, se dejó guiar por ellos por unas escaleras que sabía que llevaban a las cocinas del colegio. Con una ceja alzada, se preguntó qué tendrían James y Sirius pensado como para decir que iba a ser genial. ¿Cogerían un montón de tartas y las prepararían para tirárselas a los de Slytherin?

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas, donde vieron a varios elfos domésticos, se quitaron la capa sorprendiéndoles un poco para que después todos se dispusieran enseguida a preguntar qué querían "los señores".

Sirius, que estaba más acostumbrado a ese comportamiento, susurró algo en el oído de un elfo y este enseguida desapareció para volver más tarde con un plato. Remus olió enseguida la carne cruda y se mordió suavemente los labios para no lanzarse a por el plato y comerse la carne de un salto.

Sirius dejó el plato sobre la mesa e invitó a Remus a sentarse. Remus se sentó en la silla con lentitud y miró a sus amigos, confundido.

—Es para ti, Remus. Como no comes casi nunca carne hecha porque no puedes, hemos pensado que te gustaría comer algo de cruda. Ya sabes, hay que seguir unos métodos de alimentación —dijo James pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Gracias chicos, no teníais por qué —agradeció Remus cogiendo un trozo de carne con cuidado y saboreándolo lentamente para controlarse.

—No hay de qué, todo por nuestro nuevo amigo —sonrió Sirius y se volvió hacia los elfos—. Eh... ¿podríais traernos una tarta? Es que me ha entrado el hambre y...

Antes de que terminase Sirius de hablar, un elfo ya había traído dos pequeñas tartas y obligaba a James y Sirius a sentarse en unas sillas para que las comieran con unas cucharas que repartió.

Les trajeron unos zumos también y los tres amigos comieron tranquilamente en las cocinas, animados por los elfos.

Cuando fueron a irse, los elfos les preguntaron que si estaban seguros de que no querían nada más. Estos negaron con la cabeza y dieron las gracias a los elfos, pero les obligaron a coger una tarta y guardaron en una bolsa pequeña trozos de carne cruda para que los cogieran. Estos cogieron la comida con una sonrisa, volvieron a dar las gracias y tapándose con la capa invisible, se fueron de allí.

—Y yo que pensé que no saldríamos de allí nunca —dijo Sirius una vez llegaron a la sala común—. Un día me van a agobiar esos elfos tan pesados, aunque la tarta estaba deliciosa. ¿Qué tal la carne, Remus?

—De maravilla —admitió él—. Es difícil no comer la carne que nos han obligado a llevarnos, pero quiero guardarla para no tener que bajar la próxima noche.

—Sí, no sería muy inteligente y conveniente —asintió James mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a su habitación—. Durmamos ya, mañana va a ser un largo día.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron, fueron a desayunar y fueron a las clases como todos los días.

El mes pasó bastante rápido y cuando llegó la semana de luna llena, Remus agradeció que esa vez hubiese caído en fin de semana pues no tenía que perder ninguna clase y sólo tenía que perderse la noche del viernes.

Cuando tuvo que irse, sus amigos junto con Pomfrey le acompañaron hasta el sauce boxeador y se despidieron de él, con un nudo en la garganta. Remus les sonrió para que no se preocuparan y tocando el nudo del tronco, se metió en el hueco.

Los días pasaron y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había llegado el día del primer encuentro de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Todas las gradas estaban llenas de aficionados tanto de una casa como de la otra y cuando salieron los jugadores de Gryffindor, la casa de los leones empezó a vitorear mientras que la de las serpientes los abucheó. Y al revés sucedió cuando aparecieron los jugadores vestidos de verde. Todos los jugadores fueron presentados por el comentarista, que se hizo oír por milagro por encima de la multitud.

El partido comenzó y con ello, el comentarista del partido.

—¡Y la quaffle ha sido atrapada por Black de Gryffindor, uno de los nuevos jugadores en la casa de los leones! —comenzó el comentarista de nombre Thomas—. ¡Black vira hacia la derecha y pasa la quaffle a Connor! ¡Connor se dirige a la portería...! ¡Oh! ¡Uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin ha lanzado una bludger y ha soltado la pelota! La quaffle está ahora en posesión de Slytherin. ¡Queen se lanza hacia la portería y...! ¡No ha podido ser! ¡Brown, ha logrado parar la quaffle! Harris la atrapa y esquiva a varios jugadores de Slyterin, se la lanza a Black, Black lanza... ¡Sí! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

James se alegró por su equipo y aplaudió con las manos pero de repente... vio un brillo dorado cerca de las gradas. Enfocó bien y descubrió que era la snitch. Con increíble destreza, se lanzó hacia ella seguido del buscador de Slytherin, que le había visto. Los de las gradas se agacharon al verles pasar y los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡Potter ha visto la snitch! ¡Por muy de cerca le sigue el buscador de Slytherin que creo que trata tirarle de la escoba, el muy bruto! —comentó Thomas.

—¡Anderson! —replicó McGonagall detrás de él.

—Disculpe profesora —se disculpó Thomas—. Bien, veinte a diez a favor de Gryffindor.

James dejó de prestar atención al comentarista y buscó de nuevo a la snitch, que le había dado esquinazo.

Cuando la volvió a ver, Gryffindor había conseguido diez puntos de más. Se lanzó a por ella y veinte segundos después fue seguido por el de Slytherin que trató de agarrarle de la escoba. Por suerte, le esquivó a tiempo y al virar, sacó la mano derecha y atrapó a la snitch rozando el suelo, lo que aprovechó para bajar de la escoba y celebrarlo. Las gradas de Gryffindor se lanzaron en vítores y James sonrió alegremente. Todo su equipo bajó para darle la enhorabuena y después de cambiarse las ropas, muchos alumnos les dieron la enhorabuena.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —exclamó Sirius exaltante—. ¡Todos estuvieron geniales, aunque arriba hace un frío horrible!

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Pero ha estado de miedo! —afirmó James.

—Habéis estado muy bien ambos —sonrió Remus.

—¡Magníficos! —saltó Peter enseguida.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor para cenar y mientras caminaban, se encontraron con un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba Violet, la cazadora del equipo y Marlene, a la que conocían del tren. Iban hablando junto con otras tres chicas: Emmeline, Charlize y Lily.

—Me alegra que hayáis ganado, en serio Violet, pero hubiese deseado que se cayera de la escoba por engreído, arrogante y un montón de cosas más que no pienso añadir —oyeron decir a Lily.

Los cuatro chicos alzaron una ceja al comentario de la pelirroja y entraron con ellas en la mesa. Enseguida, James se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y los otros tres se pusieron al lado de James.

—¿Quién querías que se cayera de la escoba, Evans? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido pero sonriendo después.

—Tú, Potter. Y ve a sentarte a otra parte —soltó ella a la velocidad del rayo.

—Mira que eres cruel, Evans. Si yo no te he hecho nada para merecer tal cosa —siguió él haciéndose el indignado, aunque la verdad era que disfrutaba con la ira de la chica.

—¡Atacaste a mi amigo Severus! —explotó ella con la cara roja de ira.

—¿Te refieres a Quejicus? —preguntó Sirius esta vez.

Lily bufó pero prefirió no decir nada y trató de comer, a pesar de que tanto James como Sirius se estaban riendo de su amigo Severus delante de ella y se burlaban de todo lo que hacía. Harta de ellos, se levantó de la mesa a pesar de que casi no había probado bocado y salió del Comedor, dejando a sus amigas mirándose entre ellas. Los dos chicos, se encogieron y siguieron hablando de otras cosas a lo suyo. Remus que no se sentía especialmente bien por el comportamiento de sus amigos, se disculpó con sus amigos y salió del Comedor a toda velocidad para subir a la sala común.

Encontró a Lily leyendo un libro sobre un sillón que en cuanto oyó la puerta, subió la mirada y pareció suspirar de alivio al saber que solamente se trataba de él.

Remus subió primero a su habitación y buscó la tarta del otro día. Partió dos trozos y bajó de nuevo con cuidado, encontrándose con la pelirroja en la misma posición que cuando había entrado.

—¿Te apetece tarta? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Remus.

Lily apartó sus ojos verdes del libro y los subió hacia él con una ceja alzada. Miró la tarta de chocolate y notó un pequeño rugido de su estómago.

Con una mirada de agradecimiento, cogió uno de los trozos que le ofrecía cerrando el libro. Remus sacó unas cucharas y le entregó una a Lily.

—¿Dónde conseguiste la tarta? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—¿Estás segura que quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta? —preguntó él con una sonrisa honesta.

Ella se lo pensó durante un rato, sabiendo que eso significaba que él había estado implicado en ello pero se encogió de hombros.

—Anoche bajé con James y Sirius a las cocinas y los elfos nos la dieron —respondió Remus—. Pero no les digas a ellos que te lo he contado.

—Por supuesto, gracias Lupin —agradeció ella y él levantó una ceja. Ella entendió la mirada—. Por la tarta y por contármelo. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Para ofrecerme una tarta prestada?

—No... Bueno, sí pero también porque James y Sirius se comportaron algo mal en cuestión a Snape —explicó él, sonrojado—. Quería saber si estabas bien.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo ella algo fría—. Pero no sé por qué la han tomado tanto con él. Me parece fatal que se porten así con él y hablen de él mal delante de mí.

—Ya sabes... la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor... —trató de pensar Remus en una excusa pero no se le ocurría nada—. Supongo que yo tampoco lo sé.

—¿Por qué andas con ellos? —le preguntó ella.

—Es complicado —bajó los ojos al suelo—. Pero digamos en pocas palabras que son los únicos que me aceptarían tal y como soy.

Lily suspiró pero no dijo nada más y ambos se comieron sus respectivos trozos de tarta hablando de cosas más banales y riéndose un rato de cosas que les había sucedido en casa o así. Se lo pasaron ambos bastante bien, hasta que la gente comenzó a llegar a la sala armando un buen barullo y Lily se despidió de él dándole las gracias por la tarta y subiendo a sus habitaciones.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Remus? —preguntó James, asustándole un poco—. Te has ido así...

—Nada, solo quería comprobar una cosa. No más —respondió él, después de recuperarse del susto.


	3. Oscuro Halloween

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Halloween quedaba a una semana y todos estaban de los nervios de próximamente tener una fiesta, aunque fuese sólo a la noche y cayese en un martes día de diario. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el humor de James y Sirius que se habían pasado parte del mes gastando alguna que otra broma por los pasillos, descubriendo lugares y pasadizos sumado eso a las varias noches que bajaban a las cocinas para conseguir carne cruda para su amigo Remus cuando éste no quería bajar con ellos o cuando quería bajar Peter, aunque cuando se unía Remus luego tenían que rifarse para ver quién se quedaba pues no podían arriesgarse a que les descubriesen con la capa invisible.

Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida, cuando vieron ir corriendo una chica de Hufflepuff hacia la mesa de los profesores. La chica iba llorando y casi ni podía hablar, pero lograron oír un poco.

—Está en el baño, señor director —decía la chica como podía—. Se niega a salir y no sé qué ha pasado...

El director se levantó casi de un salto y mandó a la profesora Sprout —la jefa de la casa de los tejones— y al profesor Flitwick ir con él. Vieron también como la chica les acompañaba mientras se dirigían a las puertas.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Como aún les quedaba un poco de comida de la otra noche en las cocinas, decidieron levantarse de las sillas e irse tranquilamente con disimulo para que el resto de profesores que se encontraban ahí, no sospechasen de ellos.

Una vez fuera, salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo e intentaron guiarse por las voces que daba en esos momentos la profesora Sprout.

Llegaron al baño de las chicas y se pusieron en una esquina en contra de la pared para poder oír lo que decían y para observar sin ser descubiertos.

—Profesor Flitwick, vaya ahora mismo al Gran Comedor y avise a los profesores de lo sucedido —oyeron decir a Dumbledore—. Quiero que busquen al posible culpable por todo el castillo. En cuanto a ustedes, vayan con la profesora Sprout a la enfermería y expliquen lo sucedido a la señora Pomfrey.

Vieron pasar hacia allí a todos. Por un lado, al profesor Flitwick, que se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al Comedor mientras que las dos alumnas —la chica de Hufflepuff y una de Ravenclaw que iba llorando a lágrima viva— acompañadas por Sprout, se dirigieron hacia la derecha de un pasillo hacia la enfermería.

Los chicos, en cuanto vieron desaparecer a Dumbledore, salieron volando a la enfermería para ver qué es lo que le había pasado a la muchacha de Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraron con que la chica de Ravenclaw se había sentado en una camilla algo alejada de la puerta obligada por la señora Pomfrey y que se tapaba con la túnica el brazo derecho.

—Desde aquí no logro ver ni oír nada, ¿vosotros? —preguntó James asomándose con cuidado.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza e intentaron pensar en cómo enterarse sin tener la capa. Remus recordó algo y preguntó a los chicos que, si llamaban a un elfo, vendría alguno. Sirius se encogió de hombros y probó a llamar a uno, del cual sabían el nombre. Éste apareció al instante e iba a hablar con su voz chillona, pero Remus le tapó la boca y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicar que estuviera callado.

—¿Puedes traernos un trozo de carne hecha? Lo más deprisa que puedas —dijo Remus. El elfo asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente y desapareció de ahí para aparecer después de un rato con unos trozos de carne.

A pesar de la negativa que enseguida formaron James y Sirius con la cabeza, Remus cogió dos trozos y se los tragó. Casi un minuto después, le vino un dolor de estómago y Remus se lanzó a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey le vio indicar la palangana y cuando se la pasó, Remus devolvió lo que acababa de comer hacía unos minutos.

Sirius mandó al elfo irse para que no mirase nada más, aunque no sin antes decirle que no dijera nada a nadie. Éste enseguida asintió y desapareció. Con una mirada preocupada, James, Sirius y Peter observaron desde la puerta como la señora Pomfrey le mandaba a Remus sentarse en una camilla no muy lejos de la chica de Ravenclaw mientras le reñía por haber comido carne hecha, diciendo que tenía que tener más cuidado.

Remus asentía con la cabeza sin hacer demasiado caso e intentando ver que es lo que tenía tapado la chica.

En ese momento, Pomfrey se acercó a las chicas con unas vendas, un frasco y un cuenco, mandó salir a la chica de Hufflepuff y obligó a la otra a subirse la túnica para poder curarle. Cuando ésta se subió la manga a pesar del dolor y las lágrimas, Remus vio con asombro que tenía en el brazo marcado unas palabras que estaban hechas a través de heridas. La palabra era "Sangre sucia". A Remus le dio un vuelco el estómago y se sintió extrañamente mal por la chica que intentaba taparse las lágrimas. Había tenido que ser especialmente desagradable.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres chicos observaban la escena a escondidas. Se habían tenido que retirar a una esquina cuando había pasado la de Hufflepuff, pero ni aunque hubieran estado en frente de ella... daba la sensación de que la chica estaba muy ocupada con sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, una voz detrás de ellos les asustó.

—¿Mirando a ver si su amigo está bien?

Los tres se volvieron al unísono para ver que era Dumbledore y se miraron entre ellos.

—Sí —saltó James—. Es que le invitamos a comer algo y no le ha sentado muy bien.

—Bueno, yo creo que ya pueden pasar a verle. Parece encontrarse mejor —sonrió Dumbledore.

Como parecía tener razón y si no iban a levantar sospechas, se metieron en la enfermería y preguntaron a Pomfrey si podían ver a Remus. Ésta refunfuñó un poco, pero les dijo que sí y ellos rodearon a Remus al segundo.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba la chica de Ravenclaw y corrió las cortinas.

—¿Qué has visto, Remus? —susurró Sirius tanto como pudo.

Remus, contó entre susurros lo que había visto en el brazo de la chica y todos se sorprendieron por el hecho.

—¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? —preguntó Peter con miedo.

—Me apostaría que uno de Slytherin, pero como no hay pruebas... —dijo James sentándose a un lado—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Remus?

—Podría ser peor, pero estoy bien —respondió él con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Mira que comerte carne hecha Remus... Es para matarte —sonrió Sirius a su pesar.

—No se me ocurría otra manera de entrar que no levantase sospechas —se encogió él de hombros—. No os preocupéis, dentro de lo que tengo que pasar, es lo que menos hace daño.

Los cuatro sonrieron y James indicó silencio al oír correr las cortinas. Vieron irse a Dumbledore que les guiñó un ojo a los chicos y suspiraron cuando ya se fue.

—¿Te dejarán irte hoy antes de la cena? —preguntó James—. Nos tocan dos horas seguidas de Defensa y como haga teoría, te necesitaremos para no quedarnos dormidos.

Remus sonrió y se encogió de hombros porque realmente no sabía.

No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle nada más ya que Pomfrey les obligó a abandonar el lugar.

Remus tuvo que aguantar una hora entera en la enfermería, pero cómo ya se encontraba mejor, no podía retenerle más así que le mandó a clase con un papel en mano que había dicho que no abriese. Una vez a la puerta de la clase, Remus tomó aire y llamó. Cuando oyó un "pase", entró dentro y todos le miraron. Éste se puso muy colorado, pero entregó el sobre al profesor que le había dicho Pomfrey que diese. Cuando le dijo que se sentara, fue a su mesa donde se encontraban sus tres amigos y les saludó con una sonrisa. El profesor siguió a lo suyo hasta que finalizó la clase y les mandó unos ejercicios para la semana siguiente.

Durante esa semana, los ataques se sucedieron hacia personas muggles y lo peor es que nunca encontraban a los culpables.

Todos estaban muy preocupados y muchos padres sacaron a sus hijos del colegio por miedo a que salieran atacados.

Lily, por un lado, quería estar en el colegio porque... seamos sinceros, aprendía magia y era algo que no había creído que fuese posible para ella. Por otro lado, tenía un miedo terrible de ser ella la siguiente en la lista al ser también de familia no mágica. Sin embargo, ni aunque quisiera irse del colegio podría porque sus padres junto con su hermana se habían tenido que ir a Gales porque su abuelo había enfermado, con lo cual no la podrían buscar o recogerla hasta después de la segunda semana y para ello, a lo mejor ya estaba en el otro lado.

Sus amigas intentaban tranquilizarle sin mucho éxito y siempre la acompañaban a todas partes. No iba sola nunca y de esa manera afirmaban que delante de ellas, nadie le atacaría. O eso era la idea.

Pronto quedaba ya solo un día para Halloween y la enfermería estaba amontonada de muchos magos de familia no mágica. Muchos salían al segundo o tercer día, pero seguían teniendo en el brazo las palabras o las señales de la palabra "sangre sucia". Los profesores se volvían locos buscando a culpables o alguien que pudiese ser el culpable.

La tarde de Halloween, Lily se había quedado haciendo su trabajo en la biblioteca junto con sus amigas. Cuando todas menos Lily acabaron, la bibliotecaria las sacó a trompicones a pesar de sus protestas y excusas y Lily se quedó sola por primera vez en muchos días. A pesar de que le estresaban un poco sus amigas con su obsesión de protegerla de todo, sintió un poco de miedo al oír abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca para después de cinco minutos no oír ningún ruido más.

Se relajó. Era poco probable que la atacasen en la biblioteca cerca de la bibliotecaria, pero decidió de todas formas terminar cuanto antes el trabajo y salir de ahí.

Media hora después había acabado y salía disparada hacia la torre de Gryffindor, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

No supo cómo sucedió ni cómo llegó a esa situación, pero se encontró tirada en el suelo sujetada por alguien por detrás y cuando quiso gritar, se dio cuenta que alguien la tapaba la boca. Pataleó con fuerza y se resistió, pero todo fue inútil. Veía sombras de un lado y de otro, notaba como algo iba traspasando su piel desde el interior como si se tratara de un cuchillo... Entonces de repente oyó unas voces en el pasillo, creyó oír un hechizo mágico y después, se encontró liberada. No llegó a ver al principio quién le había salvado y cuando enfocó, estuvo a punto de bufar. Eran Potter y sus tres amigos.

—¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus, el único normal entre sus amigos.

—No estoy segura... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—No muevas el otro brazo, estás sangrando —dijo Sirius señalando el brazo izquierdo—. ¿Puedes levantarte? Necesitas ir a la enfermería

Lily asintió con la cabeza y con la ayuda de Remus y James, se levantó del suelo.

—Peter, ve con Sirius a avisar al profesor Dumbledore. Contadle lo sucedido —ordenó James mirando de reojo a Lily con preocupación—. Remus y yo bajaremos con Evans a la enfermería.

Peter asintió y se alejó con Sirius por un pasillo mientras los otros dos ayudaban a Lily a bajar a la enfermería.

—Alguien tendría que avisar a mis amigas —logró decir la pelirroja a pesar del dolor del brazo izquierdo que no se atrevía a mirar.

—En cuanto bajemos a la enfermería, uno de nosotros subirá —aseguró Remus entrando en la enfermería y dejando a Lily en la primera camilla que vio.

—Te quedas tú, ¿verdad, Remus? —suplicó la chica.

Remus se apresuró a afirmar la pregunta y miró de reojo a James, para que fuese a avisar a las amigas de Lily. James entendió y salió de la enfermería.

No pudieron hablar nada más porque apareció Pomfrey y les preguntó que había pasado. Lily contó lo poco que sabía y luego dejó que hablase Remus.

—Nosotros veníamos del patio y subíamos a la torre de Gryffindor cuando oímos unos ruidos por el pasillo de la biblioteca. Decidimos acercarnos y vimos un montón, de lo que pareció en un principio, de sombras. Eran en realidad... mortífagos —explicó Remus a pesar de que parecía algo avergonzado—. Sirius y James soltaron un "expelliarmus", quitaron la varita a uno, pero al vernos a los cuatro, desaparecieron.

—¿Han llamado al director?

—Estoy aquí, señora Pomfrey no se preocupe. El señor Pettigrew y el señor Black han ido a mi despacho a verme. Espero que no le importe que haya llamado a la profesora McGonagall, al ser la jefa de la casa de todos.

—Supongo que no, pero les pido que me dejen hacer mi trabajo y curar a la señorita Evans. A ver, enséñeme el brazo.

Ella sin mirar se arremangó la túnica y dejó que la señora Pomfrey hiciera su trabajo. Los chicos vieron que en su caso la palabra estaba escrita a medias y en parte, suspiraron.

De repente apareció la profesora McGonagall seguida de James y de las amigas de Lily que se acercaron al vuelo a ver a su amiga. Los cuatro chicos como no pintaban nada ahí, salieron seguidos por los dos profesores que les pidieron que explicaran de nuevo lo que había pasado. Una vez que lo hicieron, les dijeron que fueran al Gran Comedor porque era la hora de la cena y volvieron a entrar en la enfermería.

Los chicos a su pesar, bajaron las escaleras hacia el Comedor bastante preocupados. ¿Cómo habrían entrado los mortífagos en Hogwarts?

Después de diez minutos comiendo y con la cabeza en otra parte, vieron aparecer a las amigas de Lily seguidas por unos cuantos chicos vendados y por Lily que tenía al lado a la profesora McGonagall que la iba preguntando cosas de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, las chicas se sentaron y ayudaron a su amiga a sentarse que dijo que no hacía falta pero que lo agradeció.

—Menos mal que Pomfrey te ha dejado que vengas a celebrar Halloween —dijo Marlene.

—Porque Dumbledore la convenció de que sería bueno para que no pensara tanto en lo sucedido. Además, luego tengo que volver —se encogió ella de hombros.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó Charlize.

—No estoy mal, pero me duele un poco —Lily intentó no frotarse el brazo por el dolor.

—Encontrarán los culpables, ya verás —animó Emmeline.

Las cuatro sonrieron a su amiga y ésta sonrió a su pesar.

—Mira que no te gusta mucho Potter y la ironía es que te haya salvado. Que pequeño es el mundo —comentó Violet.

—O el castillo —dijo Lily entre dientes y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Sigue siendo un engreído.

—Nadie ha dicho que no pero cuando subió a nuestra habitación, parecía muy preocupado —sonrió Marlene.

Lily bufó, pero no dijo nada más.


	4. Incidentes por unos pasadizos

Las semanas pasaron... Se había descubierto los mortífagos que habían hecho eso a los alumnos dañados y el Ministerio estaba en ello. Algunos de los muchos alumnos que se habían ido, volvieron. Otros, al estar cerca de diciembre, avisaron de que no volverían hasta después de las vacaciones. Los padres de Lily en cuanto llegaron de nuevo a casa, obligaron a su hija a volver y ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerles caso, aunque por suerte Dumbledore les convenció de que ella volviese en enero.

Llegaban las vacaciones de navidad y Remus tuvo que irse dos días antes por la luna llena y como después eran vacaciones, le permitieron volver a casa antes que el resto.

Peter se fue también a su casa el día de vacaciones y dejó a James y Sirius solos en Hogwarts con otra cantidad de alumnos.

Estos, a pesar de que echaron de menos a sus amigos —más a Remus que a Peter—, se las arreglaron para divertirse.

Casi siempre se pasaban el tiempo caminando por los pasillos e intentando recordar cada uno de los lugares por si se encontraban con algún pasadizo. Muchos de los caminos los iban apuntando para no olvidarse de por dónde pasaban.

La navidad llegó y con ello, sus regalos. Sirius se alegró de ver un regalo de su prima Andrómeda junto con una carta suya en la que escribía que se encontraba bien y que ella y su ahora marido vivían bien. Otra carta que no le importó tanto al ver que era de su madre (pero que revisó por si acaso) y que decía que en Pascua iba a ser la boda de su prima Bellatrix y que tenía que ir... Y un montón de cosas más. James por su parte, tuvo unos regalos de lo más interesantes y se puso una de las bufandas que le había regalado su madre.

—Esto es un coñazo —se tiró a la cama Sirius—. Necesito algo de acción y de paso aprender una poción que me ponga malo en Pascua.

—Eso es fácil, si te tomas una de las tuyas, enfermarás seguro —sonrió James a lo que Sirius le tiró una almohada. Éste se quejó y cogió también su almohada. Enseguida ambos amigos se enzarzaron en una pelea de almohadas hasta que cansados, decidieron bajar a desayunar al Comedor.

Esas navidades eran pocos los que se quedaban. James lo hacía porque sabía que Sirius si no, se iba a quedar "solo" y como eran muy amigos... pues él también se quedaba. Por otro lado, Sirius se quedaba porque no aguantaba a su familia y agradecía internamente a James por quedarse con él en Navidad.

—Siento mucho que tengas que ir con tu familia en Pascua, Sirius —decía James en ese momento, pues su amigo le había contado lo que había dicho su madre—. Pero no te preocupes, podremos quedar y tal.

—Eso si me dejan y no me encierran en mi casa —murmuró él sentándose para desayunar.

—Si lo hacen, siempre podemos pedir a Remus que nos "eche una garra" —se rio James.

Sirius se rio con él y le dio la razón.

—He estado pensando... tendríamos que averiguar cómo pasar más tiempo con él cuando tenga su pequeño problema peludo —dijo James rascándose en la barbilla—. Y también en crear un mapa de Hogwarts.

—Ya HAY un mapa del colegio —hizo notar Sirius—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con lo de Remus.

—Pero no vienen pasadizos ni lugares que lleven a otra parte —sonrió James—. Y estoy seguro de que hay muchos. Podríamos investigar el colegio con mi capa.

—De acuerdo. Esta noche investigamos. Si encontramos uno, haremos el mapa —aceptó Sirius.

—Y aunque no, podríamos hacerlo igualmente y ver si hay una manera de señalar todas las personas que hay en el castillo —tuvo la idea James.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo y ambos sonrieron.

—¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó Sirius.

—Podemos ir a la biblioteca y buscar una solución al pequeño problema peludo de Remus y luego a la noche, buscar —se encogió el otro de hombros.

Sirius aceptó por lo que una vez que acabaron de desayunar, subieron a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuvieron horas buscando, no encontraron nada con lo que bajaron a cenar al Comedor y subieron a la sala común para jugar un rato a las cartas y pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban a que cayera la noche.

A las doce o así, dejaron de oír ruidos en la sala común por lo que se asomaron y bajaron abajo. Al ver por ahí al nuevo prefecto de ese año, se pusieron la capa invisible y bajaron en silencio.

Por suerte, éste subió bastante pronto arriba y ellos pudieron salir de la sala común.

Por un buen rato, estuvieron dando vueltas por el castillo sin saber dónde encontrarían un pasadizo ni por dónde ir. Al final, se tropezaron con un aula en el que solo había una estatua de una bruja tuerta. Ésta parecía esconder algo, pero no lograron moverla manualmente.

—Te apuesto 10 knuts a que es un pasadizo —susurró James.

—Trato —susurró él con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo?

—Supongo que algo vendrá en la biblioteca. Lo buscaremos mañana —susurró él.

Ambos volvieron hacia su sala, aunque tuvieron que esperar a que volviera la señora gorda y una vez que lograron entrar —después de un interrogatorio por parte del cuadro—, se subieron a su habitación y fueron a la cama.

Los días siguientes fueron algo agotadores. Pasaban el tiempo haciendo los pocos deberes que les quedaban por terminar, buscando pasadizos e intentando averiguar cómo arreglar el problema de Remus. Sin embargo, los dos últimos eran un gran entretenimiento porque así tenían algo que hacer.

En otra de las excursiones por la noche, encontraron en la cuarta planta un aula con un espejo viejo. Mirando un poco, descubrieron una rendija y al moverlo, vieron que era un pasadizo.

—¡Te dije que tenía que haber uno en todo Hogwarts! – dijo James en un susurro.

—Vale, sí. Tú ganas. Ahora vayámonos de aquí antes de que aparezca Flitch o la señora Norris —tiró Sirius de él.

James le sacó la lengua, pero puso la capa por encima de ambos y subieron hacia la torre.

Estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por Peeves pero tuvieron suerte y llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor a salvo.

Sin embargo... la Señora Gorda no se encontraba ahí.

—Oh, venga ya... —susurró Sirius—. No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

—Estoy seguro de que aparecerá —dijo James en su oído—. No puede no aparecer en toda la noche, ¿no?

Pero pasó el tiempo y nadie volvía. Ambos alumnos se habían sentado en el suelo, no dispuestos a quedarse toda la noche de pie, aunque tuvieron que moverse varias veces por Flitch y la señora Norris, no fuera a ser que les descubriesen.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el prefecto había ido a ver todas las habitaciones para comprobar que todos estaban dormidos y al ver que ellos no estaban, había avisado a los profesores, a Flitch y a Peeves para que los buscasen y castigasen una vez encontrados además del hecho que había obligado a la Señora Gorda no aparecerse en su cuadro hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Me parece que no va a aparecer —murmuró Sirius

—Calla —le hizo silenciar James.

—¿Está seguro de que ni Potter ni Black están en sus camas, señor Smith? —oyeron decir a lo que parecía ser la voz de McGonagall.

—Completamente seguro, profesora. De todas formas, si quiere subir a ver su habitación... no creo que hayan sido capaces de entrar dado que mandé a la Señora Gorda que no volviese a su cuadro hasta la mañana siguiente —oyeron decir al prefecto.

—No, no hace falta. Bien, seguiremos buscando. No pueden entrar a sus habitaciones de nuevo y no pueden esconderse de todos los profesores. Vamos.

Les oyeron marcharse y eso les hizo suspirar de alivio una vez que dejaron de oírles. Sin embargo, eran malas noticias porque al menos que el prefecto decidiese entrar de nuevo a dormir, ellos no podrían entrar.

—Bien, va a ser una noche muy larga —suspiró Sirius con pesar—. Voy a meterle mañana un montón de arañas en la cama a Smith por esto.

James rio en silencio. Con un suspiro se preguntaron dónde pasarían esa noche.

—Sirius, creo que será mejor que bajemos —sonrió James.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No, pero confía en mí, ya verás

—Juro James Potter que, si salimos mal de esta, te las verás conmigo —amenazó Sirius en broma.

James sonrió tranquilamente e hizo levantar a su amigo, ambos aún con la capa invisible.

Otra vez, volvieron a encontrarse delante del viejo espejo, aunque esa vez, James cerró la puerta del aula con cuidado y se dirigió al espejo para moverlo. Entre los dos consiguieron moverlo y se metieron por él. Una vez dentro, cerraron un poco, quedando solo la misma rendija que antes y con las varitas en mano, caminaron.

Estuvieron por lo menos media hora bajando por unas escaleras algo empinadas, les costaba además mantenerse despiertos. Sin embargo, por suerte, en una hora y media empezaron a distinguir el final y cuando llegaron a fuera, movieron lo que parecía ser una tabla de madera. Se vieron en una pequeña oscuridad que solo clareaba la luz de la luna. Distinguieron un par de mesas y sillas, una barra al fondo...

—Creo que estamos en Hogsmade —dijo Sirius asomándose por la única ventana que dejaba ver la luna y el exterior, en el que se podían ver unas cuantas tiendas cerradas.

—Subamos arriba —indicó James las escaleras de una esquina.

Como no había nada mejor, subieron arriba y se encontraron con un montón de puertas, muchas de ellas cerradas a excepción de una que encontraron abierta. Por si acaso ambos entraron en silencio, pero enseguida vieron que no había nadie en esa habitación por lo que se quitaron la capa invisible con un suspiro de alivio. Vieron que había una cama y como no había nada mejor ni podían volver al castillo sin ser descubiertos, decidieron dormir ahí.

Sirius cerró la puerta con cuidado y echó el cerrojo. James metió la capa debajo de la almohada y abrió la ventana para que cuando el sol apareciese, les despertase.

Entre bostezos, ambos se metieron en la única cama y se durmieron al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron debido a los rayos del sol. Estaban muy cansados, pero tenían que salir de ahí enseguida antes de que alguien les descubriese. Con cuidado se levantaron, cerraron la ventana, hicieron la cama, se pusieron la capa invisible, corrieron el cerrojo y abrieron con cuidado la puerta. Abajo, oyeron un montón de barullo, pero trataron de pasar desapercibidos y meterse donde estaban las tablas de madera. Tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado debido a la gente que había, pero eso estaba en su favor a la hora de caminar, dado que no eran los únicos. Cuando consiguieron meterse por donde habían venido sin ser vistos, suspiraron y se dirigieron camino arriba.

Después de subir las empinadas escaleras, movieron de nuevo el espejo para salir, no sin antes mirar por si había alguien, y subieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron arriba, vieron a la Señora Gorda, pero por suerte, vieron salir a unas chicas juntas y aprovecharon para meterse sin quitarse la capa de encima. Al llegar a su habitación, descubrieron que el prefecto había decidido esperarles ahí, pero en esos momentos se encontraba dormido por lo que pudieron quitarse la capa, vestirse con la ropa, meter la capa en el baúl debajo de toda la ropa y salir en silencio de la habitación. Con suspiro y aguantándose las risas, bajaron a desayunar tranquilamente.

—¿Crees que los profesores nos preguntarán algo? Está claro que nos miran —dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su amigo para que nadie más les oyese.

—Siempre podemos decirles que ambos somos sonámbulos —consiguió decir James entre risas

—Sí... ¿por qué no? Y que ha sido toda una casualidad que ninguno de ellos nos encontrase en toda la noche —dijo Sirius no sin cierto sarcasmo.

—Si se te ocurre algo mejor... También podemos decirles, como dice Remus, la verdad. ¿Qué tal esto? —James se aclaró la garganta—. Es que verán profesores, nos levantamos por la noche con mi capa invisible para investigar el castillo a ver si encontrábamos un pasadizo que nos llevase a algún lado. ¿Y sabían qué? Nos encontramos uno en la cuarta planta detrás de un espejo que llevaba hasta Hogsmade. Como nos buscaban por todos lados, pues pasamos la noche ahí y luego hemos vuelto para cambiarnos y desayunar. ¿Qué te parece?

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y ambos terminaron riéndose. Era verdad que no podían decir así como así la verdad. Primero, James se quedaría muy probablemente sin capa. Segundo, les castigarían por toda la eternidad y tercero, se quedarían sin un pasadizo que habían tardado noches en encontrar. ¿Trabajo... para nada? No, gracias.

Por lo tanto, cuando el prefecto más todo el profesorado se acercó para preguntarles, decidieron decir que eran sonámbulos. Estaba claro que no les creían, pero al no tener pruebas y al no haberles encontrado por los pasillos, no pudieron castigarles por lo que se libraron.

Durante lo que quedó de semana, decidieron no hacer ninguna travesura solo para disimular, hicieron unas excursiones tres noches imitando ser sonámbulos —lo que costó más de lo que parecía—...

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, ambos estaban muy nerviosos de ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Una vez les vieron, se dieron un buen abrazo y decidieron ayudarles a subir sus cosas a las habitaciones.

—¿Qué tal las navidades? —les preguntó Remus

Sirius y James se miraron significativamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Obviamente ambos les contaron sus excursiones por la noche, sus descubrimientos... omitieron el hecho de estar buscando una manera de pasar más tiempo con él por el momento. No querían que se asustase o que les echase un discurso de la importancia de seguir las normas.

Tanto Remus como Peter se sorprendieron de lo que había pasado. Remus por un lado les dijo que habían tenido mucha suerte y Peter por otro lado, les admiraba y aplaudía.

Como no tendrían clases hasta después de la comida, aprovecharon el tiempo para contarse más cosas y para corregir deberes con Remus, dado que en varias asignaturas ni James ni Sirius estaban seguros de sus respuestas como era el caso de Historia o Astronomía.

El fin de enero se acercaba y con ello, el cumpleaños de Lily. Las chicas, que habían pasado unas navidades de lo más tranquilas, se habían contado con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido. Lily por un lado lo había pasado bien y había visitado a Violet después de Navidad pero dijo que había peleado con su hermana y se sentía algo triste. Violet por otro, dijo que había sido bastante divertido quitando el hecho que su hermano era toda una pesadilla. Marlene, Charlize y Emmeline dijeron que habían estado bastante entretenidas en Hogwarts y les contaron los rumores que habían oído de Sirius y James.

—¿Cómo no? Esos fanfarrones... —replicó Lily casi al segundo cuando terminaron de contarlo

—Lilian, de verdad, todas ya sabemos que no te gustan pero tampoco es para tanto —suspiró Marlene como si estuviera agotada de discutir eso con ella—. Además, ¿cómo pueden ser fanfarrones pasando la noche fuera de su habitación?

—Según Lily, porque todos los profesores les han buscado, con lo cual la noticia se extenderá y serán la atención de todo el alumnado por semanas —explicó Emmeline.

Lily asintió enérgicamente a ello y todas suspiraron.

—De todas formas, no les pillaron —aclaró Charlize.

—Qué pena... tienen demasiada suerte. Me pregunto cómo lo harán... —se quejó Lily.

—¡Deja de pensar en ellos, Lily! —se exasperó Violet—. ¡Va a ser tu cumpleaños! 13 años, ya... toda una mujercita...

Las cinco se rieron ante el comentario.

—Va a ser genial, ya verás... —indicó Marlene—. Había pensado en torturar a Potter y a Black para que me dijesen un pasadizo y meternos en una aventura.

—O torturarles por torturar —indicó Violet entre risas—. Nos lo agradecerás por años, Lily.

—No quiero que torturéis a nadie. Iríais a Azkaban y eso significa que luego tendría que sacaros de alguna manera —replicó la pelirroja.

—Bueno, también podríamos gastarles una broma pesada a Black y Potter —dijo Charlize.

—¿No podríais regalar a Lily un regalo normal como todas las personas? —suspiró Emmeline—. Lily no aceptará ninguno, ¿verdad, Lily? ¿Lily?

—Me gusta lo de Charlize —dijo Lily que no había escuchado para nada a su amiga que ahora la miraba con incredulidad—. Una broma... se lo merecen por meterse con Severus en noviembre.

—¡Entonces decidido! ¡Una broma contra Potter y Black! —declaró Violet—. Por mí genial, no me cae nada bien Black. Potter me da un poco igual, pero le incluyo de regalo.

—Yo a mí me resultan indiferentes, pero todo sea por Lily —dijo Charlize.

—Yo me apunto, aunque me gustaba la idea de torturarles —se rio Marlene.

Todas miraron a Emmeline para ver si se unía a la causa y ésta suspiró con pesar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las chicas sonrieron contentas. Eso iba a ser muy divertido.

 **& && Hola ^^' Sí, sé que me vais a matar xD Pero lo compenso con publicar dos por uno jjajajja. En fin, ya sé que llevo mucho rato y me queda para terminar el segundo año un capítulo de más que ya tengo acabado pero... me vendría muy bien vuestra ayudita. Y es que me gustaría que me sugiererais cosas que hacer para el tercer año. Si tenéis ideas, no os cortéis un pelo. ¡Toda idea es bienvenida! Oh, y al final lo que será es una trilogía estas series, muy probablemente porque publicaré solo hasta este tercero y luego me pasaré al quinto y al séptimo (puesto que los otros dos no tengo nada bueno que poner y estos tres primeros ya les tenía planeados para hacer así que... sí estas cosas pasan). Bueno, como siempre todos los reviews, favoritos y follows son apreciados y muchas gracias por pasaros. ¡Un saludo a todos y tened un buen día! &&&**


End file.
